


Where Is The Boy Who Lived?

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: The Boy Who Lived (With The Addams Family) [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Petunia Dursley lives with her husband Vernon  Dursley and her son Dudley Dursley at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. Her nephew does not.
Series: The Boy Who Lived (With The Addams Family) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101
Collections: Addams Family Fanfic Must Reads, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Where Is The Boy Who Lived?

"What's this meeting about, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I just received some bad news from Arabella Figg," Dumbledore replied. "Harry Potter is missing."

Minerva was silent, and Dumbledore suppressed a shudder at the expression on her face. There weren't many things that frightened Albus Dumbledore, but an angry Minerva McGonagall was definitely one of them.

"What do you _mean_ , Harry Potter is missing?" Minerva finally asked, her voice seemingly calm.

"I mean he's not with the Dursleys," Dumbledore replied. "I went there immediately when I heard and verified that Arabella was telling the truth. He's not there."

"Can we find him?" Minerva asked. "We can't track him through his belongings, the house was destroyed, the ledger won't tell us where he lives until he turns 11… would Hagrid remember where he dropped Harry off?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "The navigation spell was tied to Petunia Dursley's location," he said. "And he was flying over the clouds at night. I doubt he even knows what county he landed in."

Minerva sighed. "It seems all we can do now is hope that he's somewhere safe."

* * *

A few hundred miles south of the room Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore were sitting in, Harry Potter-Addams walked up to his family's man-eating Venus flytrap.


End file.
